Not What It Seems
by lastwinter42
Summary: I wasn't human. I knew that. But that didn't mean I didn't want to be normal. SO imagine my suprise when a psychiatrist that isn't normal at all comes into my life. Now FBI tries to keep an eye on me while I'm keeping an eye on HIM. Hannibal/OC story


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hannibal. This is solely for my fun.

**Chapter 1**

Okay, so after a hard day what would you like to do?

Take a shower?

Sleep?

Do nothing?

Me? I prefered a good, totally unhealthy meal. ( Which could not be called a meal since it only consisted of chips, fries and other fast foods. )

So imagine my suprise when men armed to teeth broke my door and swarmed into my living room.

Yeah, quite a shocker right?

I could practically hear my little brother's voice saying " Oh Deniz, what have you done again? "

Nothing!

Okay, let's go back to present when armed men broke into my house.

It was like a movie scene that was paused. The men were staring back at them while holding a glass of apple juice in my hand.

We were frozen.

That is until my cat Zorro walked into the room like he owned the place.

That damned cat. Even though he was castrated he still behaves like a macho man.

After that the spell we were in was broken and one of the men on the frontlines said "Clear. "

With that three more men walked into my living room. The one walking in the front was black,bald and had brown eyes, he was wearing a black suit, the one to his left was white with sandy blonde hair and stoic amber-brown eyes, I could see his frame that he hid underneath his grey suit. The last one had curly black hair and blue eyes. He was the only one that didn't wear a suit, instead he was wearing a white shirt and some pants.

They all stopped in front of my table that held my meal (all junk food ) and with that they blocked me from watching TV.

Dammit I was watching Closer!

" Calm down, girly. " a voice said from behind me.

I didn't turn towards the source of the voice because I knew from who it came from. It was Arya, my spirit companion , who was with my family for the last 100 years. She takes the look of her current master so she looked exactly like me except her eyes were icy blue while mine were brown and her hair was silver coloured while I had brown hair.

I could kill for her looks.

" Damn straight. " she said, having heard my thoughts.

" Uhh I don't want to interrupt your crazy ramblings but there are men who are armed in your house. "

Oh yeah, right! I forgot!

I focused back onto the scene that was unfolding in front of me.

After furrowing my brows, I just started to drink my apple juice. Who cares about men, right?

The men in front of me watched me drink it. If that wasn't creepy, I dodn't know what is.

When I put the glass back on the table the black man started to speak.

" Miss Arıkan? "

I nodded.

" This is Jack Crawford and this is Hannibal Lecter" he motioned with his hand to the sandy haired man " and this is Will Graham. " he did the same motioning thing to the curly haired man.

I stared at him owlishly. Not putout by my silence Jack Crawford continued to talk.

" Miss Arıkan, we are- "

I lifted a finger to shut him up and to indicate that I wa going to start talking.

" Can I kick you in the balls? "

I heard Arya snicker behind me. Of course the others didn't hear it but I could tell that everyone was shocked by my question.

Well, everyone except Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham. While Will looked amused, Hannibal looked stoic as always.

" Excuse me? " Jack asked to me.

" Bitch, did I stutter? "

He was staring at me wide eyed, as if he couldn't believe my audacy.

" Why would you need to do that? " he asked me, his voice strained with anger.

" Well accoring to my no-existent deduction skills" Arya snickered again " you " I pointed at Jack " are the leader of these men" I pointed at the group of armed men that were blocking my door " who may I add broke my door " I pointed at my door that was on the floor " now do you understand why I want to kick you in the balls? " I didn't waited for his answer and continued to talk " Now if you don't mind I would like to know why would you want to break my door and come into my home without asking for my permission? "

" Well Miss –" Jack started

" You know what? " I said, getting up " I don't care. "

Jack was starind at me with wide eyes, again. I went to leave the room but Jack shouting stopped me.

" Now see here, we-" I cut him off again with my own shouting.

" Don't you dare!" I turned back to them " Don't you dare shout at me in my own house! "

I saw the empty glass that was sitting on the table crack.

" Uh-oh. " Arya said.

Hannibal's eyes were fixated on the glass while everyone was staring at me. The men by the door raised their guns at me.

Our gazes locked. He was staring at me calculatingly.

" Miss Arıkan" a calm voice called to me. I tore my gaze away from Hannibal's and looked at the blue orbs of Will.

Since he seemed more sympathic, I was going to listen what he had to say.

Take that Jack!

" We are sorry for breaking your door " Jack snorted at that and I raised an eyebrow, Will ignored both of us and continued to talk " But it was necessary. "

" Uhh, you could knock. " Arya said but as always no one heard except me.

" We came here to ask for your help. " Will said finally.

" My help? " I asked, sounding doubtful.

" Yes, for a case."

" Soo, let me get this straight. You, " pointed at them " men from FBI or something want my help " I pointed at myself " a microbiologist. "

" Wel, when you put it that way – " Will started but Jack cut him off.

" We know what you are, Miss Arıkan. "

I tensed at that but didn't show it.

" You know what I am? " I asked doubtfully.

They didn't answer. Hannibal looked at me analysingly, Jack looked accusing and Will looked ... doubtful.

" Tread carefully. " Arya said. I didn't know whether she said that for me or for the men standing in front of me.

She put her hand on my shoulder to show me she was supporting me.

" Yes, Miss Arıkan. " Hannibal said. That was the first time I heard him talk. His voice was calm and he had an accent. Nordic maybe?

" Uhh, the last time I checked I was huan female " I said " If you want me to pretend I can shave my hair and buy a mustache and – "

This time Jack cut me off.

" Miss Arıkan, we know that you are a witch."

Arya hissed. My eyes narrowed.

Same thing went through our heads at the same time..

" Fuck! "


End file.
